


All the Time in the World

by millijayne13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Love, Love Confessions, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romantic Fluff, Summer Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: Request: Can I have a *gasp* there’s only one bed au with fluff 4, 11, and 12??? with Ronald.
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Original Character(s), Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Ron Weasley/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	All the Time in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr @iliveiloveiwrite
> 
> Warnings: James and Lily live, scheming friends and parents, fluff, fluff and fluff, kissing, mentions of food, some swearing, cheesy ending, my overuse of commas and semi-colons.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!

The start of summer had been slow; catching up on the sleep you had missed whilst spending nights adventuring with your friends, but also spending time with your parents – happy to have you home after the longest term of the academic year.

Truthfully, it had been a countdown to this very moment. Crossing out to the days on your calendar; marking each day off until your trip to Godric’s Hollow where you were to stay with Harry and his family for the remainder of the summer. There, you would spend your final few weeks with your friends before starting your ministry apprenticeship with Hermione come the first of September.

Godric’s Hollow resides in west country of England; one of the few remaining villages with a marginally higher wizard population than muggle populations. It had been listed in the history books as the home of Godric Gryffindor – after who the village is named, Albus Dumbledore, and also the Potter the family. James and Lily Potter being regaled as heroes after their defeat of the Dark Lord who was trying to murder their child, Harry.

The village itself wasn’t overly big; made up mainly of cottages surrounding a pretty village green. It sported a local pub as well as a few general stores; selling just enough so villagers do not have travel so far for basic amenities.

Wandering through the small high street, you could feel appeal of living in such a place.

A thatched cottage appears on your right; set back from the road behind two large bushes that encompass the whole property, the only access point being the gate set between the two. You can’t help but admire the well-kept garden as you approach the house; knocking twice on the Potter’s front door before taking a step back.

A red-haired woman in her late thirties opens the door; you could only assume this was Harry’s mother, having only met her fleetingly in King’s Cross Station these past seven years. She smiles welcomingly at you; blue eyes alight with happiness as she crows, “(Y/N)! I knew you would be here soon. Come in, come in. Everyone else is already here.”

She takes your bag from you; dropping it by the stairs before leading you through the house, following the sound of rambunctious laughter coming from the kitchen. You smile at the sound of your friends; the pressure of exams no longer looming over the four of you, laughter came easier.

Your name is shouted when you appear from behind Lily; wrapped up in hug after hug before finally being sat at a large dining table, big enough to fit twelve never mind six.

“How are you all?” You ask; meeting the eyes of Harry, Hermione, and Ron separately. You let your eyes linger on Ron longer; taking in the slightly longer and bigger build as if he’s been devoting his time to playing Quidditch before starting work this coming September.

They all respond positively; Harry and Hermione exchanging a look when they notice your gaze stuck on Ron through the conversation. 

The crush had started out so innocently; daydreams distracting you in class as you idly wondered what Ron would be like as a boyfriend – how would he treat his partner? However, as time went on, and the crush didn’t fade, you accepted that you felt something for Ron that was certainly not platonic. His invaded your dreams; your mind conjuring up wondrous possibilities that in the morning left you feeling empty with the fact that it was only a dream and not reality.

Returning your attention to the room, you look around your table of friends; happy to have found such people to share the formative years of your life with.

Your eyes land on Ron once again; heart beginning to race at the mere sight of him. Yearning seeps through your body; desperate to know if he happens to feel even an ounce of what you feel for him.

You feel a presence next to you, but you don’t think much of it until you spy the familiar brown hair of your best friend.

“Did you tell him?” Hermione asks; her curiosity burning.

You shake your head; watching the man in question laugh at something James says, “I wanted too, I did. I even had it all planned in my head, but then I looked at him and my mind went blank.”

This was true. On the final train ride from Hogwarts; emotions were so high that you felt it right of finally confess your feelings to Ron with the hope of starting your summer off in the best way possible. You ran through what you wanted to say numerous times, however, when you finally cornered him as the train was pulling into King’s Cross all you could do was wish him a good summer and kiss his cheek before running off to meet your parents; annoyed at yourself for not being able to say what you had truly wanted.

Hermione rolls her eyes; an amused look on her face, “Typical. You’re both as bad as each other, I swear.”

“What do you mean?”

She gives you an obvious look; pointing between you and Ron, “I mean that he has a crush on you too. He has done since Sixth Year.”

“And you’re just telling me this now?” You whisper-shout; feeling a flare of frustration at the brunette.

Hermione looks hurt as she mutters, “It wasn’t my secret to tell.”

“Then why tell me now?”

She crosses her arms defiantly, “Because you two need your heads banging together.”

“What?”

Hermione throws her hands in the air; maddened at the obliviousness of her friends, “You fit so well together yet you both are so bloody clueless. It’s driving me close to madness, I swear.”

“What do you propose I do?!” You demand.

“Tell him how you feel!” She all but shouts.

You hush her quickly, not wanting Harry or Ron to overhear the conversation. “Alright,” You concede, “I’ll tell him while we’re here.”

Hermione raises an eyebrow, “You will?”

“I will,” You promise; crossing your heart with a finger.

Hermione beams; hugging you as best she could from her chair, “Let me know when you do? I want to know everything.”

“You do?”

Hermione nods, “I do.”

“Why?” You ask; suspicion lacing your tone. Hermione had been interested in your love life; always curious about your crushes but she had never wanted one to work out so badly.

Hermione looks away; guilt flashing in her eyes. “Harry and I may have a bet for you and Ron to get together.”

“What?” You practically shout; anger flaring once more.

Hermione hushes you, “It’s not like that. It’s not a bet for money, I promise. It’s a bet for a box of Chocolate Frogs from Diagon Alley.”

Lily claps her hands together; the room falling silent at the sound, not letting you question Hermione further, “Now that we’ve caught up, why don’t we show you to your rooms?”

Lily leads the group upstairs with James and Harry taking the rear. She shows Hermione to her room; the girl asking for her own space which you were more than happy to accommodate after having shared a dorm with her for the last seven years.

Harry helps Hermione set her things in her room; leaving you and Ron to follow Lily and James down the landing to the next and only available room left.

Lily looks at the both of you apologetically, “There’s only one bed, are you okay sharing? I can set up the couch if not.”

You look to Ron; letting him be the one to answer. He throws a small smile in your direction before replying, “We’re fine sharing, but thank you.”

“I’ll let you get settled. Food will be ready in half an hour,” Lily says, departing the room and leaving Ron and yourself to awkwardly make yourselves at home for the next few weeks.

You step further into the room; placing your bag onto the large bed pushed up against the wall. The afternoon sun lights up the room, bathing it in a soft light that has you humming happily as you step into it, feeling the sun on your face.

You hope it doesn’t show on your face; the thrumming of your veins, the excitement and nerves coursing through them as you confront the prospect of sharing a room with Ron for the first time in your friendship.

A cough beside you breaks you out of your daydreaming, “You can take the bed, I’ll grab a load of blankets and set up on the floor.”

“Ron…”

He shakes his head; stopping any attempt at argument, “Take the bed. I don’t mind; I’m just apologising now for my snoring.”

You laugh, “I’m sure I’ll cope.”

Ron grins at you, “Let’s hope you don’t regret those words.”

You nudge his shoulder with another laugh, “Come on. The food will be almost ready; we should go downstairs.”

Ron bends at the waist; playing the gentlemen, “After you.”

\------

Tea at the Potters was nothing short of an event; the dining table loaded with food as the chairs begin to fill with people. You take a seat across to Ron; ignoring the pointed Hermione sends you from the other side of him. Harry’s uncles, Sirius and Remus join the fray – not missing a chance to take advantage of Lily’s cooking.

“So (Y/N), what are your plans after summer?” James asks; scooping vegetables onto his plate.

You smile at Harry’s father, “I’m a part of the same apprenticeship programme as Hermione so I’ll be working with her and a team of three others.”

“What department?” Sirius asks.

“The Department of International Magical Cooperation,” Ron answers before you get chance to speak.

The table quietens; everyone looking towards Ron as his face flushes red. He fiddles with his fork, pushing his food around as he states an excuse, “It was the office that Percy started out in.”

Harry snorts, stating sarcastically, “Yeah, that’s why you know where the girls are going to be working.”

If possible, Ron flushes harder. He looks to you for help; flashing a sheepish smile. You shake your head to break the daze caused by his smile, “Yes, Ron’s right. The Department of International Magical Cooperation – I’m hoping if I do well enough, I get to travel.”

Remus laughs politely; breaking the awkward tension that had settled over the table since Ron’s accidental reveal of information, “Where would you like to travel?”

“Anywhere,” You declare, “I’d just like to see the world.”

Conversation siphons off after that; individual chats breaking out across the table. You overhear James and Sirius talk about Quidditch; zoning out soon after, unable to fix your attention on a subject that had never interested you from the start. Instead, you let your gaze wander the room and the people sat within in it. Plates are emptying; the food having been delicious.

You meet Ron’s eyes from across the table. You raise an eyebrow in question when he doesn’t look away.

“Thank you,” He mouths; referring the earlier where you stepped in to help.

“Anytime,” You mouth back with a grin.

The private moment not having been witnessed by anyone, you tuck it into your heart, adding it to the piles of moments shared between you and Ron over the years of your friendship.

The evening passes; the sun fading into the dark as the moon takes her place. Yawns starts to replace most words in conversations; dropping the hint that the time for bed has arrived. Hermione says goodbye first; sending a wink in your direction, subtly reminding you of the bet between her and Harry. You roll your eyes at her departing figure; feeling a rush of affection for your friend who only wants the best for your love life.

The rest soon follow; James and Lily bidding you all a goodnight as Sirius and Remus take their leave too. Eventually, Harry decides to head to bed, leaving you and Ron alone at the large oak dining table.

“Shall we?” He asks; pointing to the stairs, just visible from your place at the table.

A riot of butterflies breaks out in your stomach; your mind runs through numerous possible scenarios for tonight.

You nod, standing, “I’ll follow you up.”

Ron pauses outside the door to your shared room. He nods towards the room, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck, “I’ll let you get changed first. Just open the door again when you’re ready.”

You smile up at him. “Ronald Weasley, ever the gentlemen.”

He rolls his eyes; bumping you with his hip towards the bedroom, “Go get changed. I’ll be here waiting.”

“I won’t be long,” You promise; shutting the door behind you.

Less than five minutes later, you open the door to find Ron leaning against the wall opposite, waiting patiently. You stand aside to let him enter; finding his eyes on you once again.

“What?”

**“Is that my shirt?”** Ron asks; voice odd, as if choking on something.

You look down at your torso; indeed noting that you were wearing his shirt, “It looks like it is. Do you want it back? I’m sure I have something I can change into.”

Ron shakes his head vehemently, “No!” He cries a little too loud, “Keep it. It looks good on you.”

Your face heats from his words and you do miss the way Ron’s face turns red as the realisation sets in. He turns away from you; rifling through his bag so he can work through his feelings, leaving you to your own.

He holds his own clothes to his chest, pointing to the door, “I’m going to get ready for bed. I’ll be back soon.”

You want to laugh at the awkwardness in his voice, but instead, you wave him off.

Ron rushes from the room; entering the bathroom and locking it behind him. He lets himself breathe for a minute; the sight of you in his clothes sends his heartrate through the roof. He had to get a hold of himself before he went back; he was to spend weeks with you, sharing that room with you on a night. He would need to get a grip on his feelings for you; to keep them in check should his worse fear come to true, and you not feel the same way.

He re-enters the bedroom; closing the door behind him with a soft click. He drops his clothes in his bags before beginning to organise his bed on the floor; he hadn’t felt any issue with taking the floor. He was fine to sleep on the floor so long as it meant he got to be close to you once again before your lives truly started in just a matter of weeks. He knew you were surprised that he didn’t take the offer of the couch, but he simply wanted to be close to you.

You watch Ron organise the blankets from your spot in the middle of the bed; you cross your legs underneath you, asking, “Would you like to know something I found out today?”

“What would that be?”

**“Apparently all our friends have a bet going that we end up together,”** You comment lightly; airily as if it’s normal news.

“Parents too,” Ron murmurs to your surprised eyes, “Harry’s mum and dad are also in on it.”

“No!” You gasp; covering your face with your hands.

Ron chuckles, “I know. I was shocked too.”

“When did you find out?”

“Harry told me before we finished Hogwarts. When did you find out?”

“Earlier today when Hermione finally snapped.”

Ron settles in front of you; leaving just enough distance between the two of you for you to pull away should you feel uncomfortable. A small part of Ron yearns for you to move closer to him, so he can feel the heat radiating from your body.

He takes a deep breath; steadying himself for what he has to say, “I know we’re here for a few weeks so why do we give this a go? You and me?”

“But what if something happens?” You ask; worrying your bottom lip with your teeth.

Confidence thrums through his veins at your almost confession. Ron’s thumb reaches up; tugging your lip from under your teeth. His thumb brushes your lip slowly. His eyes are focused on the movement, “With how I feel about you, and how I think you feel about me, I doubt there’s very little that can go wrong.”

“How do you think I feel about you?”

Ron’s eye runs over your face; his thumb tapping your lower lip twice, “I think you definitely like me. I can’t decide whether you love me or whether you’re falling in love with me.”

“The latter,” You whisper; deciding honesty to be the best policy, “I’ve liked you for a while, but I’ve been falling in love with you since our last year of Hogwarts.”

“That long?” Ron asks quietly; his voice awed.

You nod your head. “That long,” You confirm, “How do you feel about me?”

Ron beams; dropping his thumb from your lip, “I’m mad for you, love.”

“You are?”

He nods; hair falling into his eyes, “I am. I have been since Sixth Year.”

You let your head fall against his shoulder with a groan. He chuckles at your reaction; his arms wrapping around you immediately. “I can say,” He starts, “I didn’t expect that reaction.”

You shake your head; refusing to lift your head from his shoulder, “Why do I feel like we’ve wasted so much time dancing around this?”

Ron sighs, “We might have, but we still have loads of time in front of us.”

“How much time?” You question; peeking out from Ron’s shoulder with an eyebrow raised.

“All the time in the world, if we like.”

A large smile breaks out across your face; your eyes crinkling from the size of it. Ron’s hand leaves your waist, coming up to caress your cheek, his thumb rubbing across your cheekbone leaving behind a blazing path.

You tilt your face up; meeting his eyes which beg a single question. Almost imperceptibly, you nod, granting him permission.

He moves slowly; giving you the time to change your mind should you want to, but you have never wanted anything more. Gently, he brushes your lips together – his touch light; closed mouths meeting after a long and winding build up. Gasping at the soft contact, you can feel Ron smile against your mouth. Your hands grip the front of his t-shirt, pulling him closer to you as if you weren’t already connected. His mouth still moved against yours; moving at such a pace you had to wonder whether he was ingraining this moment in his memory.

His touch was little more than a kiss, but the gentleness and the feel of him pressed against you rattled you to the core.

Then something with Ron snaps; he increases the pressure – his mouth becoming insistent on yours. You can’t help but gasp at the change; Ron takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Lips touch again and again; no hesitation, just pent up emotion after crushes and love lasting years. His lips have you addicted from just one touch; they heat your blood – veins lit with desire.

Ron’s arms shift; pulling you so tightly against him that there was little to no space left between you. You pull yourself onto your knees; wrapping your arms around his neck, all to get a better angle, a better taste.

He kisses you again, and again, and again. Lips moving together; hands starting to wanders; gasps falling from mouths as the need for air becomes too great.

Breaking the kiss, you remember the sleeping arrangements for the night. Your eyes flash between the blankets set up on the floor to the bed that you’re kneeling on before finally settling back on Ron who watches you with a soft gaze. **“Stay the night?”** You ask; quietly, “With me? In the bed?”

Ron’s eyes flicker between you and the bed, “Are you sure?”

You nod, tangling your fingers together, “I’m sure. The floor isn’t comfortable despite all the blankets and I think it would be nice… to have you sleep next to me.”

A slow smile breaks across Ron’s face, “Then let’s go to bed.”

It’s hard to keep your hands to yourself as you pull away from Ron to get into bed; having to repress the urge to drag him into another kiss and throw away any hope of sleeping through the night.

Ron laughs when he catches you watching him hungrily. He shakes his head fondly, sliding into bed before opening his arms for you. With a happy smile on your face, you shuffle over to him, cuddling into his embrace.

Tilting your face up, your hand rests against his jaw as you pull him in for one last kiss. Sleep becoming a distant thought for the both of you; the realisation being that you would have all the time in the world to sleep so how could one more kiss hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr: @iliveiloveiwrite


End file.
